


Coach Tomlinson

by LaineyStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Football | Soccer, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sweat, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyStylinson/pseuds/LaineyStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a big soccer game for the boys. Niall's charity match went well and Harry scored a penalty goal, making everyone jump all over Harry with praise, especially Louis. The game ended and they were all walking back to the locker room, Harry and Louis side by side. Louis gently placed his arm around Harry's waist. </p><p>"Good job out there baby. You played so well! Not to mention, you looked super sexy in the uniform." Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry the entire game. </p><p>"Well I had a great teacher, Lou!" Harry winked at Louis."Not to mention, your arse looked amazing in those shorts. The whole crowd couldn't stop staring at your arse when you bent down." Harry smacked Louis' ass hard. "It's my arse though. All mine."  </p><p>As they entered the locker room, Louis slammed Harry against a couple of lockers, creating a loud echo throughout the room, pinning his arms against the cool metal and leaning over to breathe into Harry's ear.  Harry could see Niall and Liam staring at them as he looked over Louis' shoulder. </p><p>"I taught you more than football love. I also taught you how to rim, suck and fuck. It seems I am a good teacher in multiple areas. Member?" Louis whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach Tomlinson

It was a big soccer game for the boys. Niall's charity match went well and Harry scored a penalty goal, making everyone jump all over Harry with praise, especially Louis. The game ended and they were all walking back to the locker room, Harry and Louis side by side. Louis gently placed his arm around Harry's waist. 

 

"Good job out there baby. You played so well! Not to mention, you looked super sexy in the uniform." Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry the entire game. 

 

"Well I had a great teacher, Lou!" Harry winked at Louis."Not to mention, your arse looked amazing in those shorts. The whole crowd couldn't stop staring at your arse when you bent down." Harry smacked Louis' ass hard. "It's my arse though. All mine."  

 

As they entered the locker room, Louis slammed Harry against a couple of lockers, creating a loud echo throughout the room, pinning his arms against the cool metal and leaning over to breathe into Harry's ear.  Harry could see Niall and Liam staring at them as he looked over Louis' shoulder. 

 

"I taught you more than football love. I also taught you how to rim, suck and fuck. It seems I am a good teacher in multiple areas. Member?" Louis whispered. 

 

Harry let out a moan. "Yeahhhhh. I remember like it was yesterday. The best day of my life." Harry broke Louis' hold, since Louis was distracted and placed one hand on Louis' neck, staring deeply into Louis' sky blue eyes. "I want you right now. I need you inside me." 

 

Niall was chanting in the background and thanking everyone for participating. All Harry could hear was clapping and chanting. He only saw Louis as he always did when their bodies were so close together. At this time, the team was getting ready to go- taking showers, packing up, and leaving one by one. 

 

"You're all I want," Louis responded. Louis placed his hands around Harry's waist and began kissing him slowly. It was amazing because Louis could feel Harry's sweat through his jersey. He decided to put his arms under Harry's shirt and Harry gasped as he felt Louis' cool hands touch the sweat that was dripping down his abs. Louis broke the kiss and helped Harry pull the jersey over his head. "God, you are fucking beautiful. You are making me hard already." Louis started grinding his hips, so their cocks started rubbing together through their shorts. It was too much to see Harry this sweaty with his hair all disoriented even before Louis fucked him. Louis moaned loudly into Harry's parted mouth. It was the sight of Harry like this and the feeling of their sweaty torsos rubbing together. Louis took his shirt off, feeling anxious to get things moving. 

 

They both were so deep into what they were doing that they did not realize Niall was now the only person left in the locker room. Niall awkwardly tapped Louis on the shoulder. Both of their heads turned quickly to the side to look at Niall. "Sorry to interrupt lads. I just wanted to thank you for coming out and playing for a good cause. Great job out there Harry! You made me proud." 

 

"No problem Niall. I was happy to help," Harry said, smiling widely as Harry's arms hung around Louis' shoulders.  

 

"Anytime babe. Anything for you. We know it meant a lot to you," Louis said as he gripped Harry's hips unconsciously. "Can we umm get some privacy Niall as a thank you? That would be lovely."

 

Niall grinned slyly. "Alright then lads. Woahh there. I'm off to have a pint to celebrate! Thanks again for everything! I'm leaving any minute now… I just have to grab some water, my shorts, my gym bag, my---"

 

Harry pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Niall with a sulky face over Louis' shoulder."Just buzz off before you see too much in a second. Do you want to join us then?"

 

"Okay…BYE!" Niall shouted as he sprinted.

 

"I knew that would get him!" Harry laughed.   

 

"You are always clever like that," Louis smirked. Louis took Harry's arms off of his shoulders and fell to his knees quickly, sliding Harry's joggers and boxers off in one tug. Harry smelled of sweat and salt and grass from the field. Louis started stroking Harry's cock gently. "You want me to suck you off for being such a good sport today, don't you?" 

 

"Yes, Lou. Yes," Harry panted. 

 

"Mmmmm." Louis took Harry's cock into his mouth all at once, causing Harry's head to fall back and hit the locker he was standing up against. Louis sucked hard and fast bobbing his head as Harry pulled on Louis' hair. 

 

"Lou, you are so good at this. Fuck, st-t-top before I cum," Harry whimpered. Louis looked up at Harry licking his lips and rubbing the pre-cum around Harry's head with his thumb. "Fuck I am coming now." Louis placed his mouth around Harry to swallow as much of Harry's load as he could, sucking the head as he did so. 

 

"On the bench now baby. Lay down at the end of the bench where it meets the locker." Louis said as he guided Harry by his waist. 

 

In a fog, Harry did as Louis said and lay flat on the bench. Louis turned his back to Harry, taking off his shorts to reveal his ass. Louis walked away slowly, knowing Harry was watching his ass, placing his and Harry's shorts in a laundry bin. Louis turned around to walk towards Harry, his hard cock standing. Louis was now next to Harry. Louis stood above him looking down at him. 

 

"Member how you said I was a good teacher?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes, Lou. You are," Harry answered quickly. 

 

"Show me, Harry. Rim me like I taught you. Fuck my ass with your tongue." Louis placed his hand on Harry's chest. 

 

"Yeah, Lou. I'll show you how good of a teacher you are." 

 

Louis threw his legs on either side of the bench, leaning his back against the lockers for leverage. Harry's head was situated at the edge of the bench, so Louis could lower his ass and fuck Harry's face. Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled Louis down and lapped Louis' hole with his tongue. 

 

"Yeah baby. Start off nice and slow," Louis praised. 

 

Harry inserted a finger to open Louis up a little. Louis let out a moan as Harry placed his tongue inside Louis as it rubbed against his finger. 

 

Louis let out a deep sigh. "YES! That's it babe. Fuckk your tongue feels so good. You know how I like it don't you?" Louis started gyrating his hips so they were moving up and down, fucking Harry's tongue and finger. Harry's finger found Louis' spot and Louis collapsed onto Harry's chest unable to keep himself up. "Oh God! Harry-- jesus fuck." 

 

Harry removed his finger and continued rimming Louis with his tongue. Louis lifted his head from Harry's belly, realizing he was putting all of his weight on Harry - body draped over him. All Louis saw in front of him was Harry's huge cock hard against his stomach. Louis took Harry's dick into his mouth again making it hit the back of his throat. Harry removed his tongue from Louis moaning loudly so it echoed throughout the locker room. 

 

"Need you to fuck me Lou. Please?" Harry begged. 

 

"Okay love." Louis pulled off of Harry and turned around so he was facing Harry legs still on either side of the bench. Louis lifted Harry's legs so they fell on either side of his shoulders, making it easier for Louis to enter while Harry lay on the bench, eyes heavy and longing for Louis. 

 

Louis spit on his hand and rubbed his cock before entering. "Ready Hazza?" 

 

"Set…go!" Harry chanted. 

 

Louis burst into laughter. "Oh dear. Did you just count down the beginning of our fuck?" 

 

"Haha- I suppose I did," Harry blushed. 

 

"You are cute," Louis said as his head entered Harry. Louis kissed Harry's calf. "…and sexy," Louis thrust all the way into Harry with one quick motion. 

 

"Ughh! Oh my god Lou," Harry gasped breathlessly. "You feel amazing inside of me." 

 

"You want it rough baby?" Louis asked gently.

 

"Yes, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can Lou. Don't hold back." Harry whispered. 

 

Louis took Harry's legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his own waist, so he could fuck Harry deep. Louis placed his hands on Harry's hips and began fucking Harry hard and fast. Louis could not get over the fact that Harry had never got tired of his cock being inside of him. It was like it was his first time with Harry every time. Their sex was always full of passion and love that never seemed to fade, but only got stronger as time went on. Louis loved this about Harry. He was always up for anything as long as it involved him and Louis. 

 

Harry placed his hands on the lockers behind his head pushing forward so he could meet Louis' thrusts. "Oh fuckk. Keep going just like that Lou. Fuck me," Harry screamed.  

 

Louis had never seen anything so beautiful. He loved to watch Harry fall apart like this as his curly hair bounced in time with each of Louis' deep strokes. His beautiful, full lips were red and swollen from biting them as he always did. His cock was full again and aching as it lay against his tummy. The locker room was hot and it was getting hotter judging from the beads of sweat that were running down Harry's forehead. 

 

Louis leaned down to kiss Harry placing his hands griping on the edges of the bench as he continued to fuck Harry. Louis removed his lips from Harry's. "Harry you are so beautiful. I…I am going to cum soon. You are perfect like this. So tight like the first time I fucked you."

 

Harry put his arms around Louis' shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Oh yeahhh Louis. I want you to come inside me. Fill me up." Harry then noticed Louis' headband was still on his head. Harry slid it off of Louis' head and Louis' hair fell to a side swoop, swaying as Louis pumped in and out. "You are so fucking hot fucking me Lou. Louis I can feel it. Do it. Come for me." Harry smelled Louis' sweaty headband and wiped his damp forehead on it, throwing it onto the floor, so Harry could grip Louis' ass. "Right there. Louuu fucking shit give it to me." 

 

Louis gripped Harry's shoulders, coming hard inside Harry. "Fuck ughhh. That felt so good. You are always so good for me gorgeous," Louis panted as his arms trembled above Harry. 

 

Harry was so happy to please Louis and make him feel good, tremble even. Louis kissed Harry and sat on the bench, thighs aching from the position. 

 

"Lay back baby," Harry said as he got up from the bench. Let's switch. Harry walked over to a mirror near the lockers. "Look Lou! We fogged up the mirror," Harry beamed. Harry began bending over and rubbing his ass cheeks against the foggy mirror. Harry walked toward Louis with his huge cock fully erect for the second time. Louis started to get hard again after noticing that there was his own cum dripping from the ass imprint Harry left on the mirror. 

 

"Mmmmm I guess we are both going for orgasm two now?" Harry stated, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"God. I am going to cum right now at the sight of you and what you did to that mirror," Louis kept staring between Harry walking towards him and the cum stained mirror. 

 

Harry looked down at Louis. "That was my plan." Harry threw a leg over the bench so he was straddling Louis' stomach, kissing Louis gently. Louis still looked dazed as though he had not come down from his high yet. Seeing Harry on top of him so dazed like this made him feel like he was experiencing a fantasy. 

 

"Harry, you are truly a sight- just gorgeous," Louis slurred.

 

"You should see yourself Lou. All out of it still. I did that. Now sit back and let me do the work, you are tired," Harry smirked. 

 

Harry sat up, spit in his hand, and reached around to slick up Louis. Harry inserted Louis' dick into him and slammed all the way down in one swift motion. 

 

"Holy shit Hazza." Louis gripped the sides of the bench. "You feel fucking amazing." 

 

"Yeah?" Harry began bouncing on Louis' cock. "You like that ass?" 

 

"I love your ass." Louis started thrusting up slightly to meet Harry half way. 

 

"Oh shit Lou. Your cock is so fucking thick. It feels so perfect. God your--your hit-ting the s-spot again." Harry grabbed the part of the bench that was behind him with both hands and began riding Louis frantically, his long hair flopping and swaying all over the place, which drove Louis wild. Louis grabbed Harry's aching cock and Harry jerked at the sudden touch that he had been waiting for. Louis stroked Harry's cock in time with his bouncing. "Lou shit. Keep going. I am so close. Please, cum with me." Harry moaned deeply. 

 

Louis continued to stroke Harry's cock rapidly. "Okay babe, but I'll wait until you cum first. You deserve it after today," Louis praised. 

 

"Lou. I--I--I love you," Harry shouted. Harry came hard onto Louis' chest and hands as he said this. Harry threw his head back, still riding Louis hard. "Fuck that is so good. Lou ughh fill me up again. Fill me up more this time." Louis let go of Harry's cock and gripped the sides of the bench again to thrust hard up into Harry. 

 

Harry was getting sensitive all over his body. His hole was clenching and unclenching around Louis. Harry was so tight as he consistently bounced on Louis. Louis could not believe he was ready to orgasm again so quickly. "Oh my god. I'm going to cum again already. Fuckk Harry. I love you too." With one final thrust Louis came into Harry for the second time.

 

Harry pushed his limits, moving his hips as Louis finished inside of him. His jaw was dropped and he could not do anything but let out a whimper because he started to feel sore and overwhelmed by how full he felt. Harry collapsed and his cheek fell onto Louis' cum stained chest. Harry looked up at Louis after letting out a few deep breaths. 

 

"Wow Harry. You were so hot to watch just now. The was something. Come here and give me a kiss baby." 

 

"Sex is always great with you, no matter where we are. This was really hot. I think we should do this more often." Harry kissed Louis slowly, tracing his fingers through his hair. Louis broke the kiss taking some cum from Harry's cheek into his fingers and pulling it through Harry's sweaty locks. Louis licked the remaining off of Harry's cheek, kissing Harry again deeply. 

 

"Shower?" Louis asked. 

 

"Yeah for sure. Who knew sweaty sex could be so great?" 

 

"Only with you Hazza."

 

They took a long shower together in the locker room kissing and cleaning each other off. They both had a big show tomorrow night with the band, so they decided to go home and cuddle and get some rest after a great game- or games I should say- both during and after. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The boys had started their concert in Dublin, Ireland and all was going well. They had a really good show, until Louis looked worried onstage. Harry could see it in his eyes. 

 

Louis looked around the stage thinking to himself. He picked up his mic and said, "I was a looking for a headband, but I can't find one." Right after Louis announced this, he realized he had left it in the locker room when Harry threw it on the floor while they were having sex. [X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BidNDscvIEI)

 

"I have one,"  Harry replied winking at Louis as he had walked towards him. Harry had grabbed the headband off the floor in the locker room without Louis knowing. "I always keep a souvenir from wherever we have sex in public places. You can have your headband back. I would wash it though, since I didn't yet," Harry whispered into Louis' ear. 

 

"You are so naughty Hazza. Its okay you can keep that souvenir love." 

 

"I will right now… at all times." Harry pulled the black fabric to reveal some of the headband poking out from his jean pocket. Louis started to wonder what kind of things Harry had stored over the years from their public excursions. Louis smacked his hand to his forehead realizing the tent that was forming in his pants.

 

Harry noticed and cheekily added, "Next up…green room?"

 


End file.
